User blog:Unfortunate Mermaid/Zappa would be proud
I was reminded of one of my favourite albums today, I say it's a favourite but I love it because it's so quirky that it can only really be listened to quite sparingly to be appreciated fully. That album is "You Are What You Is" by Frank Zappa, the reason why I was reminded was because of MGQ's Goblin Girl, also a name for one of the tracks on the album. It's a strange way to spark thought, but what followed was a glance at a certain avenue of the entertainment industry. Zappa, as it seemed, was no stranger to this area, maybe it was down to spirit of the time, maybe it was partially inspired by him almost blowing his balls off with a chemical reaction, or maybe it was just one of his many creative outlets. After all, when it comes to the H scenes and their sound effects, someone made those, maybe not through literal means but someone out there made that sound that would represent Bee Girl taking advantage of you, among other examples. This also draws parallel to Frank Zappa, in his career he was also known for making tapes for people, specifically tapes of people "getting it on". And there is one particular case in which Zappa ended up in very hot water, a detective asked for a copy, one which he would later use as evidence to prosecute the musician for making such content. In actual fact, though the tape was made to sound authentic it was nothing more than Zappa and his partner bouncing on a bed and making the right vocalizations. However, this wasn't the only avenue that Zappa pusued (obviously) as he became quite the notorious musician with links to The Mothers, Captain Beefheart and Steve Vai. In his time he was also a conductor, composer, director and all around outspoken personality. Much can be said about the artists behind MGQ, there's a huge range of artists on offer by the looks of the developing Chapter 3 and in some cases these artists do other things too, maybe some of it is hentai, maybe some of it isn't, all the same people like Niku Drill have been published and I'm pretty sure that the game is only a small addition to the portfolios of any of the artist. Which begs the question, the final point I'm pondering about here, how does someone recognise something like MGQ as a project or even a potential product? It's no secret that thanks to it's success, other games have come up with a similar theme. Even then, MGQ could have easily become a boring eroge game with nothing but scene after scene. But let's be honest, it isn't, the music has probably had you humming along at some point, the story line probably has you gripped and you probably won a good few battles straight away because you cared about that story more than what Golem Girl would do to you if you lost the match. All this points towards a product, not a perfect one but one where effort and some attention to detail has gone into, something that blends gameplay with traits of a visual novel. However the series sparked into life, it's created something unique with the strangest of fanbases. Something that Zappa strived to do also... Unfortunate Mermaid 02:08, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts